


Halley’s Comet

by kittenkanaya



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, PROPOSAL Y E S, Pre-Season/Series 05, allurance, everyone is Supportive(TM), listen this shit gave even me cavities, this is the only fluff I have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenkanaya/pseuds/kittenkanaya
Summary: There are an innumerable amount of stars in the sky, but there’s only one that Lance truly treasures. On his birthday, he attempts to capture it for good.ALSO: I wrote this before watching season seven! I wrote it far before then!!! This is an Allurance fic based around the idea of them bonding far more during their time in space. No real s7 spoilers here.





	Halley’s Comet

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year (the spring/summer of 2017) so it was around the time season 4 and 5 were out, so I was unaware of a lot of things. Therefore, if anything is inconsistent with canon, you know why. This fic was originally written for APHELION, a Voltron Zine. It accompanied my other work, Laughter Lines.

Birthdays were meant for receiving gifts, and if today went well, Lance would be getting the best gift in the entire universe. However, the main event of his 24th birthday was going to be their return to Earth after six long years of fighting in an intergalactic space war.

 

His skin had grown paler than it had been after being away from the sun for so long. In an attempt to look like he used to before leaving Earth, he had put over half an hour into the one thing he could influence by meticulously combing through his roughly-chopped hair. He hoped his efforts would allow his family to recognize him, but he knew deep down they might not be able to look past the scars that marred his face and neck. 

 

Lance glances into the mirror and traces the scar on his lip before moving to the larger one that runs down from his eye to his jaw. Briefly, he wonders how his girlfriend could enjoy kissing him with these, but quickly dispels the thought and straightens his jacket. 

 

After a moment of quiet hesitation, Lance exits his room and walks to the control room. When he enters, he notices that the other paladins and the rest of the team have already gathered: Pidge, Matt and Hunk are talking excitedly in a corner while Shiro and Keith are in another, absorbed in their own conversation. Lance quietly slips beside Coran, making sure he has a good view of the whole room—a habit developed over the years that he has yet to shake. Coran immediately notices him and looks up from the glowing screen he had been tapping on. His mustache twitches upward in an indication of a grin, his crow's feet suddenly more pronounced.

 

“Ah, my boy! It's good to see you up and about. I'd wagered that you would have stayed asleep for a bit longer since it's the day of your aging. Wouldn't have blamed you if you had done so, personally. But I assume you're up because it's not just any birthday. A big meeting and a big question today, correct?”

 

Lance nods and pats the pocket of his jacket. “Yeah. Hope today goes the way I dreamed it would. How could I stay asleep knowing what the day might hold?” His face falls a fraction, brow knitting slightly. He looks up and searches the eyes of the Altean.

 

“Coran, what if… what if she says no? What if she's frightened or disgusted? I mean, I know we're dating and have been for a while but marriage is different, you know? What if I'm moving too quickly? What if -”

 

He's cut off by his mentor’s steady hand pressing into his shoulder. Coran smiles reassuringly at Lance and leans in conspiratorially. “Not to worry, Lance. I'm sure that you are both ready.”

 

He then leans back again and straightens up, as if nothing had just happened. He gives Lance a once-over and then turns Lance towards him, crisping the folds of his jacket’s collar. He smiles and quietly chuckles. “I remember how long you pursued her and how we thought it was merely meaningless flirting.  _ And _ I remember the day she accepted and returned your affections. You were so happy. The joy and love you two felt was evident in both of you two’s eyes.  _ When  _ you ask her and  _ when _ she accepts—not  _ if _ —I want to hear the details. I'm proud of you and look forward to what your futures hold. Now, instead of listening to my blabbering, go tell the Princess good morning.”

 

Lance's eyes flick over to where Allura's standing at the navigation controls. She’s taken on a more human look, pointed ears and marks on her face gone. She has  her hair loose and wearing the soft blue sundress he'd made her for Christmas. She looks beautiful. The knee length skirt and pink and white accents he had chosen highlight her features perfectly, and Lance is pleased to see how well it suits her. Then again, love made him biased, and he always thought she looked pretty in everything he had seen her wearing.

 

Making sure to stay out of her direct line of sight, Lance creeps up behind her and quickly wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her close and pecking her cheek with a kiss. She, of course, screeches and elbows him mercilessly in an attempt to detach him. He acquiesces, but keeps an arm around her waist as he moves to stand closely beside her. Her scowl of disdain quickly turns into a smile, however, and she kisses his cheek before turning back to the screens in front of her. 

 

“Happy day of aging, Lance. I'm pleased to see that you're so energetic. Although, I suppose that's to be expected since we're entering your Milky Way and you're about to see your family.” 

 

Lance’s face splits into a grin as he touches one of the screens, changing the observation windows so he can see the familiar planets. He pokes Allura and points ahead  at the ball of near-white light ahead of them.

 

“That's the sun I grew up under, you know? And that planet right there? The one we’re passing right now? That's Kerberos, the moon Shiro, Matt, and Dr. Holt were on a mission at when they were captured. Oh! And see that one over there? That's Venus, which was named after the Roman goddess of Beauty.” He sneaks a glance at her and his grin softens slightly. 

 

When he leans in to whisper into her ear, his voice is considerably lower. “Sometimes I've wondered if maybe they saw you 10,000 years ago and mistook you for her. But then I reprimand myself because Miss Venus  herself couldn't ever hope to be as beautiful as you are. Those silly Romans should've named a planet after you, not her.”

 

Allura huffs out a breath and hides her face behind her hands. Lance can't really tell from the angle he can see, but he is pretty sure he can detect a faint blush above her smile. Suddenly, she turns her face back towards him and presses a chaste kiss on his lips, leaving him stunned. She’s definitely smiling shyly now, which he can't help but return.

 

“In the phrasing of you Earthlings: you absolutely  _ cheesy _ dork. I'm not very familiar with your myths and legends but I know when you're trying to flatter me with such things. But you know as well as I do that you've already ‘picked me up’.” 

 

Lance can't think of a response so he just moves away from the navigation panel and walks toward the helm so he can get a better look at the rapidly approaching planets. He keeps his gaze trained on the one third from the sun. He can tell that it's changed a bit from when he was blasted off of it in Blue, but not much. He can already imagine the warmth of the sun, the scratchy sand, and the sting of the salty waves of Veradero Beach. The sudden rush of adrenaline he feels is incomparable to any rush he’s ever gotten while fighting as a paladin. It's awesome.

 

After only a minute or two, they’re close enough to prepare for landing and everyone breaks out of their little conversations to go to their stations. The moment rapidly approaches and Lance thinks that the morale of the team has never been so high. At least, it hasn't ever been that high on his part. 

 

They had decided last week that their landing destination would be on the water near Varadero Beach, since their arrival date would fall on Lance's birthday. He had cried when they all told him of their decision, and he’s tearing up again now as the land and blue ocean comes into view. He doesn't wait for them to fully land before he's sprinting out of the control room and towards the entrance of the ship. He hears the other paladins behind him, shouting in excitement, but he's almost deaf from the blood pounding in his ears. 

 

When he gets to the entrance, he slams his hand on a button next to the door. He hears a boat slide out and land in the ocean. The door opens, revealing it and the fact that they are hovering a few feet above the water. He doesn't break his run and leaps into the boat, immediately starting up the engine and motioning for the other paladins and team to hurry up. It doesn't take long for everyone to board, and when everyone isn't in imminent danger of falling off, he guns it. The smell of the salty, ocean air and the feeling of the sea spray billowing up and smacking him in the face doesn’t even compare to the way he had imagined it would. No, it's  _ worlds _ better. His cheeks are starting to hurt from how much he's smiling.

 

He spares a glance at everyone else. Pidge has taken her glasses off and is clutching Matt and they're both laughing. Hunk is letting out loud whoops and has his face turned toward the sun, letting it soak into his skin. Keith has his face covered, his body shaking in what looks like happy sobs. Shiro is gripping the side of the boat and looking over the edge, watching his massive grin pass by in the water’s reflection. Coran is gently holding Allura’s arm, looking in wonder at the scene around them. And Allura.... Allura is looking at Lance with a soft, content smile. Lance doesn't think he's ever seen her look so peaceful. It's almost as beautiful as the beach they're nearing.

 

When the boat is close enough to shore, Lance jumps over the side and swims the rest of the way. He stumbles up onto the sand, not paying any attention to the tourists and natives curiously looking at their ragtag group. Lance can barely see past the tears and salt water in his eyes, but he can't give a fuck. The moment his feet sink into dry sand, he drops to his knees and screams. It isn't a scream of victory or sadness or happiness, but one of raw, unadulterated emotion. He lets his head fall back to bask in the feeling of  _ his  _ sun on his face, and closes his eyes. The other paladins are quick to join him in his joy, and now people are  _ definitely _ staring—but goddammit they  _ deserved  _ this.

 

After a few minutes of crowing at the sky and simply laying on his back in the sand, Lance's view of the sky is obscured by a shadow. He switches his focus and sees that it's Allura; she's smiling and he can't help but smile back. He sits up and pulls her down to sit next to him. Complying, she leans against him, tangling her fingers with his.

 

“It's beautiful, isn't it?” he whispers. She hums in response.

 

“Yes, it reminds me a bit of Altea. It's just as beautiful, but in a different way, I suppose. I can see why you humans love it so much, I wouldn't mind living here, from what I've seen.” Lance’s throat starts to close up at that. He sure had hoped that she wouldn't mind living here; had hoped that she would like Earth. But, he had refrained from prodding out of fear she would pick up on what he was really asking  before he even got the chance to ask her properly. All he can manage in response is: “I’m glad you do, sweetheart.” 

 

When he feels sufficiently dry, he stands up and offers Allura his hand. She takes it and he smoothly pulls her up and straight into a hug. He squeezes gently before pulling back and motioning to the roads and houses past the edge of the beach. “Let's go see if we can find my family. Gotta show them that I'm still a-ok and that I've managed to catch the prettiest girl in the universe.” Allura nods and eagerly starts moving toward the buildings. Lance pulls her back gently and takes the lead, laughing. 

 

“Babe, you don't know how to get to my house. Let me show you.” He turns to the others and motions to the buildings and roads. “C’mon guys! I want the space siblings I fought the universe with to meet my earth siblings that I fought the universe to protect.” 

 

The walk to his house takes longer than he remembers it being; not only because he's taking his time to reacquaint himself with Cuba’s surroundings and style, but also because some of the roads and houses and landmarks are either gone or have been replaced. In spite of this, he successfully makes it  _ home _ .

 

The house is as modest as ever, albeit dirtier and more run down than it was the last time he saw it. As they're walking up, he spies a teenage girl walking around the side of the house with a basket of laundry. He jogs toward the house and shouts out to the girl, causing her to turn in response raising an eyebrow in confusion. She eyes him up and down for several long seconds and then a look of recognition and shock passes over her face. The basket of laundry falls out of her arms and she bolts toward the group. 

 

“ _ LANCE! OH MY GOD! OH GOD, YOU'RE ALIVE!”  _ It takes her barrelling into his arms and nearly knocking him onto his butt to realize that this is his  _ little sister _ . The sister who was just barely eight years old when he departed for the Garrison. After a year and a half at the Garrison and six years in space, that little sister has turned into 15 years old and is barely recognizable. Lance barely registers the tears falling down his face, but he sees that her face is streaked with tears, too. 

 

He wraps his arms around her tightly and they stay like that for a while, the other paladins staying a respectful distance away. When he pulls away from his sister, she drags him up and yanks him inside of the house. She's running into the kitchen and to some of the rooms farther in. There's muffled shouting and exclamations, and suddenly five different people are rushing into the living room to embrace Lance. They're talking over each other in choked voices, sometimes in Spanish and sometimes in English. Everyone is crying and hugging and laughing, and amidst all of the commotion, Lance turns around and reaches out for his fellow paladins. They shake their heads but after Lance urges them some more, they reluctantly step forward enough to allow him to grab them and pull them into the group hug. It's a moment Lance has been dreaming about for years, and it's everything that he had imagined that it would be. 

 

Eventually, they all take a break from the hugs and the crying and sit down. Lance takes Allura’s hand and guides her to sit next to him on the old family couch. She smiles warmly at him and leans over to whisper, “Your family seems so kind. They remind me of my own, so I'm positive that you would have liked mine.”

 

“Thank you. And if they’re anything like these guys, I might not be able to stand them!” he laughs. Allura’s smile drops a bit and she asks, “Are you going to tell them about us?”

 

Lance nods and smirks. He faces back toward his family and clears his throat. They quickly quiet down from their excited chattering and focus on their prodigal son. When he has their full attention, he stands up and tugs gently on Allura's hand. She understands what he's trying to get her to do and gets up to stand next to him. The group eyes her curiously, as Lance expected that they would. 

 

“Guys, I know that there are many, many things that need to be said and awesome adventures that need to be recounted and even several things that need to be explained, but I need to tell you what I think is  _ most _ important right now. This beautiful,  _ beautiful _ lady standing next to me is my girlfriend, Allura. We've been dating for several months now, but I've loved her for  _ much  _ longer than that. I've thought she was the most exquisite being that I've ever seen from the moment first laid eyes on her six years ago. The point is, I want you all to love her as much as I do. I don't deserve her, but I'm just glad that she sees something redeemable and lovable in an average guy like me. I owe her many things, including my life, but the only way I can repay the debt is with my heart.”

 

There's silence at first, but then everyone—including those who had been witnesses to Lance’s pining and horrid flirting skills for the aforementioned years—breaks out into a chorus of “awww’s” and teary-eyed smiles filled with pride. Suddenly in the spotlight and embarrassed, Lance looks over to Allura. But she too has tears in her eyes, a grin that’s making her dimples stand out far more than ever before, and a blush on her dark cheeks that makes Lance’s heart pound just a little bit harder. It's gorgeous, and though he knows it's impossible, he thinks that he falls for her just a little bit more then. 

 

She squeezes his hand tightly and pulls him into a hug. When he places his hands on her hips, she pulls back just enough to plant a kiss on his lips. It surprises him that she would do that in front of his family, but he decides to go with the flow and enjoy it. The kiss is chaste, but they make sure to make it last. They also may or may not be purposefully ignoring the whoops and cheers from their small audience. Lance also may or may not be flashing a discreet “thumbs-up” sign to further highlight his score.

 

His little sister drags him away from the kiss and into the kitchen where his grandmother is already pulling out tons of ingredients to make a feast. She tells him to call the rest of the family in so everyone can cook together in the tiny kitchen. When he goes to call them in, the rest of the paladins stay behind, looking more than slightly uncomfortable, unsure what to do and unwilling to impose upon Lance's reunion. Hunk especially looks antsy, and Lance knows exactly why. Lance isn't going to let any of that nonsense fly. 

 

“You guys are my family, too, remember? So when I ask for the family to come and cook with me, you all are included. And Hunk, don’t pretend. I  _ know _ you're wanting to get your hands on some Earth ingredients and to be in a real kitchen again.  _ All  _ of you get in here, right now.” He turns around without looking behind him, knowing that they'll follow behind. They do, and when everyone is squished into the room and has his grandmother's old recipe books out, they begin to cook. 

 

Cooking the feast took several hours, and the actual eating lasted long into the evening. They all laughed and talked loudly and happily. The paladins regaled Lance's family with some of their tales, keeping many details about aliens and such things ambiguous, of course. Lance and the others knew that if they explained everything that had happened as it truly was, his family wouldn’t believe him. 

 

The dinner is everything Lance had dreamed about for the past six years, and he didn't want to ask for more. However, when looking outside and realizing that it was already nightfall, he knew that it was time for him to ask for that “more.” As the meal quiets down considerably, Lance excuses himself from the table, gently tugging on Allura's arm. Confused, she looks up with a questioning gaze, but acquiesces to his silent request after a moment.

 

He shoots a nervous glance to Coran, who simply hides an encouraging smile while taking a feigned sip of his drink. Lance guides Allura to the living room and points to the sky outside of the window. 

 

“I wanna take you stargazing out on the beach. Would you mind accompanying me?” She smiles and nods. “Though I have already seen all of the stars in your solar system, I wouldn't mind observing them from your perspective.” She motions to the door, “Lead the way, love.”

 

Lance gently snorts and smiles, opening the door and letting Allura walk out first. Though significantly cooler outside than it had been when they arrived, a warm breeze still blows. From where they stand, the stars are relatively obscured, but Lance knows that once they got to the beach the sky would be all but a blanket of them. He grabs Allura's hand again and slips his fingers between hers, leisurely walking towards the beach.

 

Even though the sun had set, quite a few people were still riding around in cars and walking. He can hear mumbled conversations far away, distant barks, and the chattering of children playing. It’s familiar and nostalgic and Lance isn't sure if he could possibly be happier. Especially since he is able to show this to the woman he loves most. However, he remains quiet for fear that he would ruin the peaceful vibes. So, the two walk in silence until they reach a dark, unpopulated portion of the beach. 

 

The sound of the waves crashing quietly against the sand is comforting and calms Lance. He feels a gentle bump against his shoulder and looks down to see his girlfriend resting her head on his shoulder. Sudden panic and a wave of nervousness seizes him, and he suddenly isn't quite so sure that he can go through with what he’s been planning for over eight months. She was so, so beautiful, and while he acted like a playboy, he sure as hell isn't confident that he deserves her. She was literally  _ outta this world _ . He’s drawn out of his reverie by a gentle squeeze of her hand.

 

“Let's sit down. I'm not sure that standing up is the best way to view the stars,” Allura suggests. 

 

It’s now or never. If he wanted to do this properly, he had to start his spiel  _ now _ .

 

“W-wait! Um. Uhh…” he starts.

 

_ Elegant, space cadet _ .  _ Truly inspiring. Try again before she dumps you and goes home. _

 

He tries again. “A-Allura, I'd actually rather stand,” he brushes a clump of her beautiful snowy hair behind her ear. “I-I wouldn’t be able to see the stars reflected in your eyes if we sat.”

 

She looks startled by this claim, but merely tilts her head and nods. “Alright, Lance. However, I was under the impression that you would actually want to lay down and look up at the stars that way. I was told that that was the way humans stargazed. May I ask why you wish to see them as mere reflections in my eyes?”

 

Lance leans forward to kiss her on the forehead. “It's  _ because _ they're only stars. There's billions and billions of them but you know what? None of those up in the sky are my favorite. I'd rather look at the rest of the stars through my favorite one.” Allura looks puzzled.

 

Lance sighs. “I  _ mean _ , I want to look at the stars through the reflection of your eyes because  _ you're  _ my favorite star. You're the  _ one  _ star that I couldn't live without being able to look to—my perfect, beautiful comet.”

 

Allura’s face goes so red that Lance can see the color, even in the moonlight. She doesn't immediately answer him but instead reaches up to trace the scars on his face. He closes his eyes and sighs softly when she traces the one marring his eyelid and cheek. Eventually she stills her hand so that it rests on the crook of his neck, her fingers still brushing his cheek.

 

“Lance, I am no star and certainly no comet. I am not entirely sure what to make of your belief that I am such an elegant means to view the stars, but I know that I am very flattered. I… I am not sure either of what I would do if I did not have you to lean on and confide in. Oftentimes it is  _ you  _ who makes me feel worthwhile, and it is  _ you  _ who validates my strength. I truly admire from the bottom of my heart how you allowed me to demonstrate my capabilities on missions, but also flirted with me and proved that I was still desirable and feminine. You rarely treated me distantly by calling me ‘Princess’ and while it might not have been obvious then, I  _ am  _ grateful.”

 

It was now or never, now or never,  _ now or never now or never - just do it! _

 

Lance bites his lip and sinks to one knee. He fumbles around in his coat pocket for only a second—he'd felt that blasted box burning a hole through his pocket all day—and gently holds it up towards Allura. When he opens it to reveal the small silver ring with a Balmeran crystal set into the center, understanding registers in her eyes—which quickly fill with tears. 

 

“Six years ago, you fell into my arms and I fell in love. After trying and failing to get you to respond to my flirting, I nearly gave up. But, for some reason that I can't possibly begin to understand, you  _ did  _ respond one day. Even though it was only to tell me to wait until the war was over, it gave me so much hope. Allura, you're my precious comet, blazing a guiding trail for me to follow. Up in the sky, you were my favorite star—always shining with a fire and brightness that I admired—and now you've fallen to Earth to simply give me a birthday present. I really hate to be selfish, since it goes against my nature, but I  _ do  _ have one selfish request.” He takes a deep breath to prepare himself.

 

“Allura, will you marry me and be the star that never burns out for me?”

 

She’s silent, but tears are rolling down her cheeks and she's nodding. She offers a shaky hand and as Lance slides the ring onto her finger she manages to croak out a soft “yes”. Happiness and raw emotion fill Lance's heart and when he looks up from his kneeling position, he notices that the moon is now directly above his fiancée. It makes the crown of her white hair and the outline of the rest turn into spun silver. It's breathtakingly beautiful.

 

He stands up to hug Allura, but is drawn into a kiss before he can wrap his arms around her. It's perfect, and Lance knows that he can truly die a happy man now. 

 

_ Saved the world  _ and  _ got the girl, huh? Pretty great hero.  _

 

When he pulls back from the kiss, Allura lays her head into the curve of his shoulder. She whispers a soft  “Happy Birthday” in his ear and he knows that it really, truly is.


End file.
